Your Girlfriend's Gay
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Finn is asked to meet Kurt at Breadstix. When he get there he finds Santana there as well. They discuss his girlfriend, Rachel. But what does Quinn have to do with all of this. Bad Summary. First Glee Fic Constructive Criticism Encouraged ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Glee fanfic, so be kind. I also own nothing. If I did everyone on Glee would be gay, or most of them would be.

Finn Hudson entered Breadstix sleepily. It was the weekend and he had planned to sleep in. He had been slightly hesitant when Rachel had said she was okay with him not spending the weekend with her, probably one those 'girls saying the opposite of what they mean' kind of things, though it would seem that life didn't like the idea of giving the star quarterback a second to rest. His brother, Kurt, had given him a call earlier in the day. He sounded hesitant, but urgent at the same time. Reluctantly Finn got himself up from bed slightly worried from Kurt's tone.

Something bad might have happened, although it couldn't have been that awful or else his brother would've told him more over the phone. And so with apprehension Finn entered the restaurant. Scanning the area he soon found Kurt sitting next to… Santana. They appeared to be arguing, though not in an aggressive way. They stopped suddenly when the pair noticed Finn, and the tall boy saw that as his cue to find out what was going on. He went over to them and sat across from them.

"So why did you call me over here?" he asked Kurt, completely ignoring Santana. The two of them were on better terms after his performance of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" but all it took was one day and it was back to insulting one another. It was mostly just playful nowadays, but still.

"Well Santana and I have been talking," he motioned to the Latina, "and while it's not our place to do this-"

"Like it wasn't your place to out me," Santana added matter-of-factly. Finn glared at her, which she simply scoffed at.

"Anyway, we decided that…well, we needed a gayvention," Finn had a constipated look on his face, "a gay intervention," he added hoping it would clarify things for his brother, but it only seemed to worsen the situation.

"I'm not gay!" Finn replied a little louder than he had intended. The Latina couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"We are not calling you gay," she was barely able to get out through her laughter, "but you obviously have some sexuality issues," she received another glare but ignored it. "Have you ever heard of the term 'beard' Finnocence?"

"Um…yeah," his brow furrowed in obvious contemplation. "Quinn said that people thought she was my beard back when I first joined Glee Club," he paused for a moment and Kurt had hoped he had pieced it altogether. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt dropped his head in frustration.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Finn, you're my brother. What I'm about to tell you is for your own good." When he was certain he had Finn's full attention he continued. "I'm not really sure how to say this, but…your girlfriend's gay."

"For Quinn Fabray," the Latina added. They expected the quarterback to be mad, to start kicking things like a child, but his reaction was quite the opposite. The boy was laughing, hysterically.

"Is that it? You called me here for a joke?" he kept laughing until he saw the looks on the faces of the pair across the table form him. "You're, you're serious aren't you?" they nodded in response. "But they hate each other, they…" he stopped speaking not being able to come up with the right words.

"Hate each other?" Kurt inquired. "Who told you what kind of corsage to get Quinn?"

"Rachel, but-"

"And who gave you the idea to get that gold star necklace for Berry?" Santana asked.

"That was my idea!"

"But you only thought of it after Quinn made mention of the dwarf's thing for gold stars."

"But-"

"But nothing Finnessa. I can't stand the midget, but Q's my best friend and if she wants her than it's her funeral." Upon seeing the disheartened look upon the boy's face she felt the need to add something. "You better not tell this to anyone, but I'm sorry. Sincerely." She added the last bit to prove she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Finn I know this must hurt, just like when I see Sebastian," the came out bitterly from his mouth, "with Blaine. But you know that the two of you were never really compatible. You fed her meat, which in turn caused her to throw up on you right before you-"

"Wait, how do you even know-" Santana shook her head, her way of saying 'you don't wanna know' and he decided that he probably didn't. "But I don't get it, how did this happen?"

Now that was a question. To be honest even Kurt and Santana had been caught off guard, which was surprising considering that they had the two best gaydar in the school, or maybe even Lima if you thought about it. Of course after some consideration the two had concluded that Rachel and Quinn were so deep in the closet that the two girls probably didn't even know that they were gay.

Quinn had been the first to open her eyes. Noticing how Rachel had always been there for her despite all the horrible things she had done to the tiny diva. She had watched them preform after the brunette had tried to convince her to come back to Glee Club. Her eyes were staring intently at the little starlet, her starlet. That was when Kurt had first noticed something was up. Not knowing the girl to well himself, he decided to bring it up to the Latina.

They weren't sure what to make of it, but upon the blonde's return they began to notice the looks, the touches, the smiles, the little things that had always been there but no one ever noticed. They agreed that Santana should bring Rachel up in discussion around Quinn as to test their theory, and while she had been adamant, Quinn eventually slipped up. While she didn't confess anything. But her consistent attempts to avoid the subject, especially when Santana had implied that the blonde had deeper feelings for the brunette, had been more than enough to prove that she had strong loving emotion for the girl she used to torment.

The pair explained this to Finn. Giving him their ideas of what was happening, on how Quinn found something in Rachel that filled that emptiness in her. Then he questioned about Rachel.

That was a tougher thing to explain. In truth, they hadn't any luck in proving that the drama queen was a lesbian. Either her acting skills were far superior to what they expected or she had no romantic feelings for Quinn. This in fact, was what Santana and Kurt had been arguing about prior to Finn's arrival. They knew Rachel cared about the blonde, but that was all. Kurt knew they had no right to claim that she loved Quinn, while Santana was only concerned about her best friend's happiness.

"So, you don't know for sure that Rachel's gay?" the quarterback was furious. The pair shook their heads. "Then why are you telling me all of this?" They began feeling guilty, even Santana. "I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend! I know I've messed up! I know that, but she loves me…I know she does…" No one spoke as Finn tried to regain his composure.

"Forget we said anything," Santana was the first to speak. Mostly out of empathy. She knew how he was feeling. She had felt the same thing during the Troubletones' performance of "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You". She and Kurt began to get up to leave.

"No," he answered, causing them to both of them to gaze at him wide-eyed. "I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Now they were worried. This couldn't end well. They were only trying to look out for their respective best friends, and this wouldn't help, though they should have known that the boy wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. They would have attempted to convince him of another course of action, but the look in his eye showed that he had his mind made up. As he left they eyed each other praying 'let's hope we're right'.

The following day Finn found himself in front of Rachel's house. He rang the doorbell, and waited. He almost thought about leaving when the door swung open.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed slightly exhausted. She was obviously in the middle of her morning workout. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to rest this weekend."

"Um...yeah, but I needed to talk to you about something," he said uneasily. "Can I come inside?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you here." She led him to the living room and they sat down on the couch. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you love Quinn?" he asked.

"As a friend, yes. Why?"

"I mean do you _love her,_ do you really _love her_?" Her eyes dropped from his down to her lap. Her lack of a response only helped confirm what Santana and Kurt had told him. "Do you love her more than me?" At that tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Finn. I don't know what happened, or how. It just did." The tears were now streaming down her face, and Finn scooted closer to hold her in his arms. She cried for a while until asking for a glass of water. Finn nodded his reply and went off to the kitchen.

He came back a few seconds later handing her the glass that her mother had given her. "I think she feels the same way," he said as he sat back down. "You should go after her."

The brunette remained silent for a moment before asking "Are you okay?"

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be…I love you, but if you didn't love me back…"

"I did, before"

He nodded before saying goodbye and making his exit.

Rachel sat in silence, glad that her dads were home today. She grabbed her phone flipping through the contacts until she found it.

Fabray, Quinn.

She thought about calling before closing her phone.

"One day, but not now."

AN: Yeah so I changed a few canon events. I had too. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I've decided to continue, but as I had no real intention to do so I have no idea where I'm going with this. As such this chapter is fairly short and doesn't really have any Faberry goodness in it. I'm currently trying to delve into the other characters, as well as trying to write Finn so that I don't what to throw a dodgeball at him. Also I noticed that in my first chapter I've had a lot of typos so please excuse any typos this chapter might have. Reviews are welcome. Any suggestions would be very much appreciated. Also I own nothing, or else Faberry would be canon.

Kurt was sitting uncomfortably in his room. His brother had left earlier to confront Rachel about her sexuality. 'Oh dear, why did we have to do this?' he thought. It wasn't really any of his business if Rachel was gay or not. Sure it hurt that if she was a lesbian, that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. But he and Santana had already made a conclusion about that.

Rachel Berry was so deep in the closest that she couldn't find her way out even with a flashlight and a map.

It was possible, he supposed. And honestly right now he was hoping it was true. The last thing that needed to happen right now was for Finn and Rachel to fall back into their on-again off-again relationship. And to have the quarterback question the diva's sexuality and possible attraction to a certain blonde would certainly not send them back into their old routine.

He wasn't even sure as to why he had to interfere. 'Santana' the name rang in his head. Yes, of course. The girl had gone through such pain upon being outed. He had known, they had all known, but none of them had made any attempts to help her come to terms with being a lesbian until she was forced out.

As he was continuing his thoughts he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His eyes darted in the direction of Finn. The tall boy had his head hung low and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He weakly found his way to his bed before collapsing on it face first.

"So…" Kurt started. "You okay?" his initial question changed, not really wanting to do more harm than had already been done.

"She loves Quinn," Finn responded, his voiced muffled. Kurt's jaw dropped as he mouthed out 'oh'. Well this just got so much more awkward.

-GLEE-

Santana was lying in bed next to her girlfriend. She was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Finn was being an idiot, again. At least he wouldn't out Rachel in public. The Latina didn't think much of the brunette, but at the same time she wouldn't wish what had happened to her on even her worst enemy. And the hobbit was definitely not close to being her worst enemy. Despite being annoying as hell and making her feel the need to strangle the diva almost all the time, the two had formed some sort of frienemy kind of thing going.

Besides the midget did let the Troubletones have at least one number per competition. No doubt a request from a certain blonde, and not the one lying right next to her. This only helped confirm her suspicions that the pair were totally in love with each other. Her musings were paused as the girl besides her turned and asked, "What's wrong San?" giving her a pout she continued. "You have given me any of your sweet lady kisses for an hour now."

Wow, had it really been that long. "Sorry Britt, just a lot on my mind." She sat up and shifted towards the edge of the bed. The other Cheerio followed after wrapping an arm around the Latina and resting her head upon her shoulder.

"Is it about Q?" the girl inquired. "About how she's lebanese for Rachel, but won't do anything about it?" Santana's brow furrowed. She and Kurt hadn't spoken about this with Brittany. But before she could say anything the blonde continued. "She really loves her doesn't she? That's why she came back to Glee Club, and keeps looking at her with those puppy dog eyes." Huh. Maybe Santana and Kurt didn't have the best gaydar in school. "I think that's why she's picked on her since freshman year. She didn't do it often, but when no one noticed she would watch her change after she slushied her" Yup, her girlfriend definitely had awesome gaydar.

-GLEE-

"So what are we gonna do about this?" the tall boy asked his brother.

"Do?" the boy gave Finn his best attempt at a death glare. "We are not going to do anything," he answered fervently shaking his head. "What you did for Santana helped, kind of." He didn't actually agree with his brother's tactics. "But this is different. Neither of them are out, and pushing them into this won't help at all. Trust me Finn, I'm gay and you're not." That had stopped any argument that Finn was about to retort.

"We do nothing?"

"For now," Finn huffed obviously not content with just waiting. "Finn, I know firsthand how terrible things can get when you try to manipulate things." The quarterback thought for a moment, recalling his brother's previous advances on him prior to them being brothers. He had a point, and honestly Finn had to admit that he wasn't very good a coming up with plans. Rachel usually did most of that for him.

The thought of his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, he didn't even know anymore brought back a sense of depression. He had already lost both of only girls that he had loved to his best friend and now they fell in love with each other. He sat there in silence convincing himself that he couldn't have been that bad of a boyfriend. Maybe if he had just stuck to one of them rather than leading them both on.

"Alright," he agreed numbly. "I'm going to sleep," he said before falling back into his bed. Kurt nodded and got up to leave. He was going to meet up with Blaine soon anyway.

-GLEE-

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine called in failed attempts to snap his boyfriend of his daze. "Oh, hey Sebastian." The other boy's eyes followed the direction he was looking in. "Well that got your attention. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? We've sat here for twenty minutes, and you've yet to take a sip of your coffee," he pointed out before drinking some of his own beverage. Leaning in he added "Can you at least admit that there's something wrong?"

"Okay, there is something wrong." A comforting smile appeared upon Blaine's face. "But I can't really talk about it." His boyfriend nodded his understanding. They spent the rest of the day avoiding the topic. Kurt felt slightly guilty for hiding something from the boy opposite him, but he already started something that he definitely wouldn't be able to stop. And knowing what happens when Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray collide he knew the result could either be beautiful or deadly. Okay maybe deadly was a little overdramatic, but it fit fairly well.

AN: Again reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoyed. If not please tell me why not. This is kinda my test run for Glee fics, specifically Faberry fics.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so I have no idea how or why I'm updating this so frequently. I'm starting to think I should slow down and write longer chapters, but then again my life is kinda busy. Anyways right now I still have no idea where this is going and would like some suggestions/constructive criticism. This may very well turn into a crack!fic not that I mind. Also why I don't like negative reviews can you at least add some constructive criticism rather than just "this chapter sucked" I'm very sensitive to my writing. Again I own nothing or else Finn wouldn't be so dislikeable.

_**EDIT:**_ I've made some changes to this chapter and have decided that any of Quinn's internal monologue/dialogue will be in _italics_ and later when you see Rachel's internal monologue/dialogue, it will be in **bold**. Hope that helps differentiate actual words and thoughts

Quinn walked the halls of McKinley to her locker. She was slightly agitated, okay may slightly was an understatement, she was very agitated. Her 'best friend' had been going non-stop about Rachel, even going as far as teasing the blonde about having a crush on the blonde when she attempted to avoid the subject of the diva. If she didn't know any better she's say that the Latina had a crush on the girl herself.

_'No, she couldn't. She's been terrible to her for years.'_

_ 'So have you.'_

_ 'Shut Up!'_

_ 'Very mature, Q. Just as mature as picking on the girl you have a crush on.'_

_ 'I can't believe I'm having this conversation.'_

_ 'Neither can I. I think you're losing it Fabray.'_

She reached her locker shaking off the argument in her head and just as she assumed there in wait were Brittany and Santana.

"Did you see Rachel?" the Latina inquired to her girlfriend. "Looks like she's gone back to her old look. Animal sweaters," she shuddered at the though. "But I guess it's worth it to see her in those skirts again. I never thought I'd miss those legs."

_'Oh my…do you have to talk about these kinds of things around me?'_ she wanted to scream out, but thought better of it. She didn't need any more suspicion on her so she opt to just to get her books as she tried to ignore the thought of Rachel's tan legs.

"Really?" the tall blonde squealed excitedly. "I missed her sweaters. She looked really cute in them," she spun around. "What do you think Q?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts only noticing that she had been asked a question.

"Um…what?"

"Don't you think Rachel looks cute in her animal sweaters?" Brittany repeated happily. Past her Quinn noticed that Santana had a devilish grin on her face.

"Yeah…I mean no, of course not," she had to get out of there and so she turned around quickly heading off to her class. Luckily it was one she didn't share with the pair.

"So are you calling your friend ugly?" Santana called out. Though Quinn couldn't see it, she was certain the Latina had the biggest smile on her face. And she was right. Santana would never out Quinn, but there was nothing wrong with making her get red in the face.

"She's not ugly!" she all but screamed out as she turned to give her best glare. _'Nice move, Fabray. Oh look your gay is showing.'_ She ignored the thoughts in her head. "And we're only kind of friends." She stumbled through her words. _'What exactly are you trying to do, Q?'_ Santana looked to be holding in her laughter. The confused look on Quinn's face was hysterical no doubt due to having a conversation inside and outside her head. "Look I have to get to class." She made her exit scolding herself for being so stupid.

"Why are we being so mean to Q, San?" Brittany asked when Quinn was out of sight.

"It's for her own good Britt." She had already asked Kurt about what happened when Finn confronted the midget. Now that their suspicions were confirmed, she threw her plan into action. Well, okay there wasn't really a plan, at least not yet.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Having mostly AP and Honors classes, Quinn didn't share many classes with Brittany or Santana. Then would come Glee Club, which thankfully they would never harass her there. But just to be careful she waited to enter last. Upon entering the room she noticed one very peculiar thing. Finn and Rachel were nowhere near each other. Oh, and not to mention that the only open seat was next to Rachel. She cursed internally. Taking the seat she gave Rachel a genuine smile that the brunette returned.

Mr. Schue entered soon after. "Alright guys, Regionals are just around the corner," he started. "Now last year this was the time we started writing original songs. And with the success they had before, I was thinking that Rachel and Quinn should work together again to work on our ballad," he motioned to the pair and was met with a round of approval from everyone in the room except from one blonde.

_'Oh come on, this is a joke. Right? I can't stay at her house, Alone, With Her, And Her Skirts. I'd probably just pounce on her and kiss those soft lips of hers until she saw stars.'_ She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before speaking. "Mr. Schue, while I appreciate your confidence in us. I don't think it would be best for me to work with Rachel." The rest of the group stopped their ramblings on how the pair worked so well together and instead turned their attention to Quinn all, excluding those who knew her secret, looking perplexed.

Rachel on the other hand looked broken-hearted. _'Oh no, not that look. She probably thinks I don't want to be her friend anymore. Think fast, Fabray!'_ she pleaded internally. "It's not that I don't want to work with you, Rachel. It's just that I- I- I don't want to get in between you and Finn." She said quickly. _'Yeah, that'll work.'_

"That's okay Quinn," she looked up to where the voice came form to see Finn. "We broke up." He said solemnly while staring off into space. It was just a few minutes into Glee Club and it already turned into a badly written story.

"YOU WHAT?" she jumped out of seat. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? SHE LOVES YOU!" Finn looked terrified. And who could blame him Scary Quinn was well scary. It was then that Quinn noticed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. They were glistening from pride that Quinn had been so openly defensive of her.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm okay. We just found that what we wanted individually didn't coincide very well, and so it was deemed that as I had already told him before that our relationship could not continue if he had no intention of coming with me to New York, we should just end it now before we ended up hurting each other more. Furthermore," she was now addressing the entire room "we've agreed that we'd prefer not to preform duets together, at least for the time being, unless it would cost us a competition."

"Um, okay guys. I think we should take a break." Mr. Schue said, finally deciding that maybe some time to cool off was what they all needed. He wasn't sure, hell most everyone wasn't sure, what had just happened but none of them were very eager to see where it was leading to. Rachel and Quinn soon left the choir room in opposite directions, but the rest of New Directions just sat in awe, confusion, and a lot of discomfort.

"What just happened? You guys really are awful. You can't even go fifteen minutes until all hell breaks loose. How did you even beat us?" Everyone immediately turned to their newest member. "Sorry, Asperger's." Sugar's random jabbering seemed to get everyone to lighten up a bit, although they all still felt odd due to the awkward silence that had befallen them.

Quinn had made her way to an empty restroom. She checked the stalls just to careful. The blonde went to the sink to splash some water on her face. She inhaled deeply taking in all that had just happen mere minutes ago.

_'They broke up…They broke up…How? When? Why?'_

_ 'She already told you, and why does it matter? She's single. Go find her and scoop her up.'_

_ 'Oh, like you actually believe her. Besides just because they're not together doesn't mean she doesn't love him.'_

_ 'So, what if I don't believe her. I do believe that I'd like to find her and get my hands on that ass of hers.'_

_ 'No, I am not having these kinds of thoughts of her. She's beautiful, angelic. She…'_

_ 'Has a nice ass.'_

_ 'How are you me?'_

Eventually Quinn regained control over herself and returned to the choir room several minutes later. Rachel was already back and the group was discussing original songs again. She sat down next to her crush, trying to stay as far away from her as she could without having to move her seat. It led to her sitting very uncomfortably.

"So Quinn," the blonde turned to her. "The rest of the group still thinks that we should write a song together." She paused to read the girl's face. "And if you don't mind I'd like that as well." And predictably came they eyes, those puppy dog eyes.

_'Tell her you're not comfortable with that idea'_

"Sure, Rach."

_'That's not the plan!'_

"I'd love to."

_'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'_

"Is tonight okay?" the brunette nodded her response. "Okay, I'll be there around seven."

_'Fine! But you better get a kiss out of this!'_

AN: Again Suggestions? Constructive Criticism? Ships You'd Like to See? Any of that would be very welcome. Also I have no idea what I'm doing reintroducing the idea of Original Songs. Since I don't write songs. I write poetry, but that won't work. So I could really use some help there. Thanks for reading.


End file.
